Charmed: The Ninth Season
by Crazy About Survivor
Summary: Piper, Paige, and Phoebe continue their journey as the Charmed Ones when a new threat rises from the ashes of the Underworld. With the return of a unexpected ally and a series events that all lead to a catastrophic ending leaves you wanting for more!R&R!
1. Chapter 1: A Charmed Awakening Part I

**Readers Note:** Hi y'all once again! I have created my own story lines based on the ending of Charmed. I will hopefully post a couple a week and I hope you writers and readers enjoy! (:

**Summary**_: Piper, Paige, and Pheobe continue their journey as the Charmed Ones when a new threat rises from the ashes of the Underworld. With the return of a unexpected ally and a series events that all lead to a castohpric ending leaves you wanting for more!_

_P.s- Again, this is a first chapter, they are usually slow. Hopefully the other chapters will be more exciting, I promise you!  
_

**CHARMED**

**The Complete Ninth Season**

Chapter 1

"A Charmed Awakening Pt I"

Piper swept the dust off the hardwood floors of the Manor. It has been three months after the battle between Christy and the Charmed ones and many things had changed. For one, P3 had been a great success over the summer. Piper was looking into expanding the club to different locations throughout America. It was her dream to open her own restaurant and was making enough money to lead down that path. For the time being, she had to save her earnings for Wyatt's and Chris's futures.

Wyatt was getting older everyday and that was scaring Piper. What would she do when her little babies weren't her little babies anymore and they are grown men? Wyatt was off the demon radar for a long time now. It made Piper believe that the Underworld was dormant. She was proud to be the mother of the prophesied twice-blessed child, heir to Excalibur, and the first male born to a Halliwell, possessesing a multitude of amazing powers, both witch and White lighter.

For Leo, everything was going well. He had just received a job at the Magic school as the new Head Master. All summer long he had been planning to get ready for his first day of teaching next semester. Leo hadn't been in contact with the Elders for a long time. Once in blue moon they would pop-in to see what was going on in their lives since Piper made it clear that they were not welcome.

She bent down to finish off the floor when Paige walked into the Manor from the front door. Paige and Henry announced about two months ago that she was pregnant. Piper had a celebration party that was followed by another long clean-up after Phoebe got a little too drunk and threw-up all over the rug. Meanwhile, Henry got promoted at his job and now is the head of the police. Henry is now attending law school and wants to become the District Attorney.

"Wow, you actually used the front door, I'm very proud" said Piper, sweeping constantly. Paige smirked and her cheeks turned a rosy pink. Paige stepped over Piper's dust pile that she had been slaving over all morning and flung her right arm, robbing the pile of dust away.

"You're welcome" Paige said giggling. Piper followed her half-sister into the kitchen. Paige seemed to be in a very cheery mood and Piper wanted to nose herself in.

"So tell me, what's with all the happiness, do share" question Piper, watering the ivy hanging from the ceiling above the kitchen window.

"What is there to share?" Paige challenged. "Can't a girl be happy?" Piper rolled her eyes.

"There's got be something that you did to make you happy. Did Henry buy you a gift?" Piper asked, following Paige to the fridge. She blushed once more.

"Okay I will tell you, but you may not brush a word of this to Phoebe. I used a spell to see the gender of my baby. I know there will be consequences for using a spell under personal gain but I am willing to suffer" explained Paige jumping with excitement. Paige paused for a long moment to set a dramatic wait and before she could say the gender Billie walked into the kitchen.

Over the course of three months, Billie had found new ways to connect to her inner witch. Just recently she contacted the Witch guides and went away from two weeks. It was tough at first for Billie to let the death of her parents and Christy settle but she knew she had to overcome to pain. She kept her blond hair and decided to grow it longer.

"Good morning ladies, I'm here to eat my bagel that's in the toaster and then I'm off to school" said Billie. Piper crossed her arms like Billie's mother use to do when Christy would break the rules.

"You're actually going to school this time" Piper sarcastically added. Billie smiled.

"I know, aren't you proud?" Billie teased.

"Very" Paige bit into a big juicy strawberry and made a bowl of cereal. Billie grabbed her bagel out of the toaster and walked out the door. Piper and Paige's conversation was once again interrupted when brilliant lights of blue and bright white flashed in the kitchen. Piper's husband stood before both witches and hugged her. Piper greeted her husband with a warm, welcoming kiss upon his cool lips.

"Hello there Head Master husband. Ou, I like that actually" said Piper. Paige agreed, nibbling on the cereal. Leo didn't even smile.

"Well I have some news from the Elders. They dropped by a couple of minutes ago when I was preparing my lessons. They said that we should expect the unexpected guest tonight. I don't know what that means but I would be on the lookout" suggested Leo, taking a strawberry. Paige rolled her eyes.

"Another demon, ugh, I need a break. There should be a rule like that in the book" Paige said. Piper smiled.

"It better not be another Slime demon. It took me three hours to clean out that emerald colored mess off my floor. I even had to take out the secret supply of cleaners and disinfectants from the basement. Wait, they aren't so secret anymore are they? Okay, someone shut me up" said Piper averting her eyes over to the plant she was watering. Paige opened the fridge and grabbed a jug of orange juice and consumed most of the container.

"Thirsty much?" teased Piper. Paige smiled, cleaning off whatever orange juice she had left on her mouth with her thin arm.

"I don't know, I got up this morning and desperately needed some juice. Glad to say that the need is fulfilled" she proclaimed. Piper caressed her lover's soft, tanned cheek.

"Do you have any more clues about this 'unexpected guest'?" asked Piper. Leo shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't think of anything that would come after us. The underworld has been dormant and empty for some time now. We still have to be on the lookout because the election for the new Source will come" said Leo.

"On that note, we should really check the book for any Slime demon thingy's" said Paige guiding her sister up the wooden stairs. Leo followed behind and felt a sudden strong presence around him. It felt like a cool breeze just caressed his shoulder every so lightly.

"Did you guys feel that?" asked Leo with curious eyes. Piper shrugged.

"Leo, what?"

"Nothing it was just a breeze" said Leo continuing up the stairs. Someone was watching.

--

Phoebe lay in bed beside her lover Coop. Over the summer, the two love birds got married and just came back from their honey moon. They went to the Bahamas' and had a great time. Phoebe didn't want to tell the sisters that she was back yet because she wanted to have alone time with her husband. Coop on the other hand had been pressuring Phoebe for a child. Ever since Coop became a Cupid, he wanted love and children of his own.

Phoebe gazed into Coop's eyes and smiled.

"Morning love" he said. Phoebe kissed his moist, ruby lips.

"I have to hungry bug" said Phoebe. "I wonder what my sisters are doing" Coop pulled up on his bare, muscular, tanned chest.

"You can see them if you want too, I'm not keeping you here" he suggested. Phoebe smiled.

"As much as I miss my sisters, I don't want to be in demon radar again" admitted Phoebe. Coop got up and got dressed.

"Come on, I'm going to take you to breakfast"

"Where?" she asked suddenly full of life and light.

"Secret, just get dressed" he said covering his expression.

--

The Elders walked around a massive caldron filled with sapphire water.

"It's almost time" said Elder Boyd. The others agreed except Gloria, who was a newly formed member of the Elders.

"I don't think she's ready for this. The Charmed ones have moved on" said Gloria. "I believe throwing her into their lives once again would seem pointless and only would cause chaos. Boyd refused to listen to her nagging.

"It is done" he shouted.

To be continued..........................

* * *

Okay, authors commentary. I love Charmed and I am so excited to be writing a Ninth season to the show I love so dearly. I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you like and think about this chapter. I was going to write this in episode form, but there is too much to tell in only 22 episodes! I hope you enjoy and if I receive lots of comments and fans, I will for sure write a 10th season.


	2. Chapter 2: A Charmed Awakening Part II

**Readers Note:** Hi y'all once again! I have created my own story lines based on the ending of Charmed. I will hopefully post a couple a weeks and I hope you writers and readers enjoy! (:

**Summary**_: Piper, Paige, and Phoebe continue their journey as the Charmed Ones when a new threat rises from the ashes of the Underworld. With the return of an unexpected ally and a series events that all lead to a catastrophic ending leaves you wanting for more!_

**CHARMED**

**The Complete Ninth Season**

Chapter 2

"A Charmed Awakening Part II"

A hooded figure walked gracefully around a blazing fire pit, almost as if he was floating. Two others circled around him in black robes. Latin chants echoed throughout the underworld cave as the group of eight hidden identities swayed to the ritual. The member on the far left of the circle spoke with a deep low voice.

"Time is of the essence" he said. The others all chanted one word at once. In the background, screaming of tortured souls leaked from the open doors. Shadows of red flames crawled up every rocky wall.

"Sisters three are a very big threat to our kind!" Proclaimed the woman hooded to the far right.

"That Triad failed once again to destroy the Charmed ones. Christy was a decoy attempt to end the Warren line. As their numbers grow, the threat of extinction is closer than we think." explained the leader. An unwanted silence plagued the hot, flame lit cave.

"The sisters have no idea that we are here. If anything, they believe the Underworld lay dormant and empty." One explained.

"I say we act fast or they will be the ones standing on top once again" said another. The eight hooded figures disappeared in a blink of an eye in hopes of stopping the Charmed ones once and for all.

--

Paige flipped through the pages of the Book of Shadows, waiting patiently for the page about the Slime demons sent after them for the past week. Leo pondered in a corner about various ways this 'unexpected guest' could turn out. It was sad to say that he could only think the worse. Piper on the other hand was cleaning up the attic. Ever since the battle with Christy and the Triad, Piper had been on non-stop cleaning mode.

"You know, this house seems to never be fully clean no matter what I do!" complained Piper. Paige chewed her gum and found the page of the slime demon.

"Here, I found the page. It says that the slime demon originated in the late 1600's and was most feared of all demons. When the warren line of witches came into tact, the demons feared extinction and laid low for the time being. Years had passed and Slime demons followed orders from a high-level demon named Sherea; a shape shifter." Paige explained. Leo frowned.

"Great! We will track this Sherea person and vanquish her shape shifting ass and get on with our lives" Piper suggested. Paige averted her eyes to the old book and read the potion needed.

"We need three eyes of a frog, two feathers and seven drops of witch's blood" Paige noted, flipping through the book once again. Piper grabbed the ingredients from a supply shelf that she had set up during the summer; the dry ingredients on one row and wet ingredients on the other. While Piper grabbed the ingredients and handed it to her sister, Wyatt began to cry from the other room.

"Baby calls" said Piper walking out the door. Leo glided over to Paige and touched her shoulder.

"I don't think we should jump right into this without finding out more about this Sherea" Leo insisted. Paige was stuck in the middle.

--

Billie sat in the auditorium, listening to the lecture from her professor. Billie had gone back to school and wanted to have a normal life on top of her secret Wiccan one. Billie kept averting her gave to the wooden chair beside her that was empty. She would picture her sister Christy in the very seat beside her. Even know Christy tried to kill the Charmed ones and Billie, she still was her sister and it pained her to kill her.

During the lesson, Billie pondered at her mini wooden desk, waiting until the moment she would get to use magic once again. Over the summer she had enjoyed learning from the sisters and experiencing the use of a good magic. Today, Billie couldn't wait; she flicked her wrist and controlled the floating pencil to write the rest of her notes. She then felt a sudden sense of satisfaction that she used magic.

The loud school bell rung and class was finally over. Billie got up and walked out of the class. Two friends walked over to Billie wearing various dark color-clothing. The first girl was named Amanda. She had fair skin and very dark-short, black hair, spiked with gel. The other friend was named Brandon; just like Amanda, he had black hair and white skin.

"Do you have the book?" asked Amanda. Billie grabbed a black, leather bounded book out of her brown school bag.

"Yes, I had to take it from them. I didn't feel good about doing that" Billie admitted. Brandon averted his eyes to her.

"Are you sure you can do this? Are you chickening out on us?" challenged Brandon. Billie smiled.

"No, trust me, I've experienced worse" she said. They didn't believe her, only if they knew that she turned to the dark side with evil's most treasured weapon; her sister. Together, they went against the Charmed ones and created an explosion never seen to any witches eyes that killed two Charmed ones and her sister. She remembered the explosion perfectly. All the bright colors exploded before as she rose from the hardwood floors of the Manor. The heat was extremely powerful and burned off layers of her skin. She remembered the screaming of her sister burning to nothing and the faint image of the Charmed ones breaking through the ceiling.

Billie snapped out of her flashback and called Piper on her cell phone. Piper answered with a welcoming hello.

"Hi Piper, I won't be able to make it to our witchy hour teaching, is that okay?" asked Billie. Piper sighed.

"It's okay, kinda busy anyways, see you later" said Piper.

"Bye" Billie got away with it. The three students walked down the narrow hallway to Amanda's dorm to summon a force that they will regret in the near future.

--

As Paige flipped through the book for more information on Sherea a massive spark of light flew her back. She hit against the wall with tremendous force and felt the hard wood hit her back. Leo watched as the cloud of numerous colors flickered amongst the walls of the attic. The wind was furious, keeping it hard for them to keep their ground.

"What's happening?" shouted Paige over the loud whaling wind. Paige walked over to Leo and suddenly someone appeared in front of them naked. Leo was completely floored as Paige bent down to get a good look.

"Prue?"

To be continued......................

* * *

Okay, author's commentary. I love Charmed and I am so excited to be writing a Ninth season to the show I love so dearly. I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you like and think about this chapter. I was going to write this in episode form, but there is too much to tell in only 22 episodes! I hope you enjoy and if I receive lots of comments and fans, I will for sure write a 10th season.


	3. Chapter 3: Glitch

**Readers Note:** Hi y'all once again! I have created my own story lines based on the ending of Charmed. I will hopefully post a couple a weeks and I hope you writers and readers enjoy! (:

**Summary**_: Piper, Paige, and Phoebe continue their journey as the Charmed Ones when a new threat rises from the ashes of the Underworld. With the return of an unexpected ally and a series events that all lead to a catastrophic ending leaves you wanting for more!_

**CHARMED**

**The Complete Ninth Season**

Chapter 3

"Glitch"

Prue lay shaking on the hardwood of the Manor, scared. Paige gazed into her eyes, examining everything about Prue. She had never met her other half-sister before and seemed like she never fit into the Charmed ones the way Prue did with Piper and Phoebe. She had a sense of jealousy towards Prue's abilities as a witch. Prue's hair was long and dark dark dark brown and her skin was slick with sweat. Leo tried to juggle all the information his eyes were feeding to his brain, registering that Prue was actually back. This was probably the unexpected guest that the Elders warned them about.

Paige stepped closer to her sister and touched her lightly on the shoulder. Prue's first instinct was self-dense and swung her arm at Paige. From the magical force of Prue's extreme Charmed mojo, Paige went flying, striking the wooden wall of the attic. She had began to scream when she noticed that she could use magic, startling Piper in the baby room.

Piper came running down the halls and entered into the attic.

"What is with all the screaming? I just got Wyatt and Chris to bed because they were screaming. Then, we heard you guys screaming so they started screaming again and then we all start screaming!" shouted Piper holding a broom for self-defence. Leo helped Paige up from the ground patted her off.

"Paige is the baby okay?" she asked with concern running over to aid her sister. "Was it the slime demons?" Paige smiled and pointed to the corner of the attic. Piper turned around and noticed her long lost sister sitting, scared, alone, helpless. Emotions ran through her as she ran to her sister.

"Prue!" she screamed with tears falling down her tanned skin. Prue swung her arm once again and flew her sister up into the air. Piper's body thumped on the floor and a cloud of dust particles floated in Piper's view of her sister.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" she asked, regaining her balance. Prue shook from the chilly air that surrounded the gang, while eyeing the door to escape. Leo shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know Piper but this has to be the Elders fault" said Leo. Paige rolled her eyes. Prue made a run for it.

--

Billie and her friends sat in a circle, chanting words. Amanda pulled out the book and grabbed a red candle. She touched the red wax and a flame ignited at the top of the candle. Brandon pulled out three mini bags that contained powder.

"What's with the smelliness?" asked Billie. He smiled.

"Curse bags" he said. "Used against others that hate us or shame us" he explained. Billie glared into his dark eyes.

"Why do you have some here?" she challenged.

"For the spell, it calls for three curse bags that contain the souls of victims" he said placing them in the circle. Billie changed her mind; she didn't want to be a part of this Black magic. She had too many bad experiences dabbling with the dark stuff. Amanda closed her eyes and begun to hum, swaying to the continuous beat of distant drums. Billie looked around her surroundings, trying to find where the drums were coming from.

"It's the spell" he whispered in her ears. "Just close your eyes and focus" All of a sudden the room became dark. The ground started to shake and worry Billie. She quickly grabbed the black spell book to see exactly she was invoking. The words read as followed 'Horned God'. Billie's eyes widened.

--

Piper, Paige and Leo ran after Prue down the long stairs to the main floor. Prue ran to the front door and tried to unlock it.

"Prue don't go!" yelled Leo. As the three reached inches closer to the shaken sister, a giant force of energy ragged out of Prue and hit the three back airborne. The magic turned to a blue wall of light. Paige slid down the hallway and protected her baby. Meanwhile, Piper and Leo smacked into a table, shattering it into pieces. Prue hesitated for a second and grabbed the nearest coat and left the house.

Piper ran outside and couldn't catch up with Prue.

"Why can't she remember us!" yelled Piper. Leo came running to her help.

"Shh, don't yell, people will hear" he whispered. Piper had enough with worrying. She raised both hands and used everything in her. The whole street froze. Paige was proud of Piper's strong use of magic. Their powers were evolving. Filled with anger, Piper called upon the very people responsible people for Prue's memory laspe.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW!" she screamed. The clouds began to darken and thunder crackled in the thick, rainy clouds. Three Elders appeared before Piper, Paige and Leo nervous.

"What did you do?" she asked. The leader cleared his throat.

"We thought by bringing her back would help you in the near battle against evil's attempt to destroy the Charmed ones. Her memory problem was just a glitch in the spell of resurrection" explained the Elders.

"How could you do that to her, she was happy up there" Piper cried.

"She's not ready. Now we got a loose Charmed one that has no memory and has extremely enhanced powers since we have last seen her"

What were they going to do? With Prue on the loose and Billie invoking a demon from hell, what will happen?

To be continued.......................

* * *

Okay, author's commentary. I love Charmed and I am so excited to be writing a Ninth season to the show I love so dearly. I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you like and think about this chapter. Thank you to ALL THE REVIEWERS! WOW, I am so happy people are enjoying it already. only after two chapters! Thanks for the support..... More Power of four next chapter! (:


	4. Chapter 4: Consequences

**Readers Note:** Hi y'all once again! I have created my own story lines based on the ending of Charmed. I will hopefully post a couple a weeks and I hope you writers and readers enjoy! (:

**Summary**_: Piper, Paige, and Phoebe continue their journey as the Charmed Ones when a new threat rises from the ashes of the Underworld. With the return of an unexpected ally and a series events that all lead to a catastrophic ending leaves you wanting for more!_

**CHARMED**

**The Complete Ninth Season**

Chapter 4

"Consequences"

One after another, several black entities enveloped Amanda and Brandon as Billie hid from the chanting circle. She could hear the horn beast rise from the depths of its underworld chamber. What was she going to do? If she would to alert the sisters, they wouldn't trust her again for stealing the spell book and using it for dark magic. She didn't know what Amanda and Brandon were trying to do. Who would want to summon a very powerful demon?

The shaking of the room was finally over and the lights went back on. Amanda's head was down, her hair messy from the whaling wind. Brandon was also out from the spell; his body slumped on the floor.

"You guys okay?" asked Billie crawling over to Amanda slowly. Fear sunk deep in Billie's body as she touched her friends shoulder. Amanda lifted her head revealing black-wide eyes. Billie was appalled and backed away quickly, hitting the wall behind her with force.

"What happened to you?" Billie started again. Brandon lifted his head as well.

"The power is unbelievable. The Horned God did us well Brandon" Amanda replied with her eyes turning back to normal. Billie was nervous.

"What power?"

"The power of our Horned God is strengthening us as we speak. I can feel it all over, power that was gifted to us; unbelievable darkness" Brandon said smiling. Billie shivered.

"You guys don't know what you're getting into, trust me" she stated. Amanda glared at her.

"Maybe you need some to accept the fact that we are worshippers of him" she proclaimed touching Billie on the head. Billie tried to get out of Amanda's strong grip, but the power had already leaked into her system.

Billie could feel it sinking into her vein. The darkness was destroying any good left in her being. She felt empty of all that is good and light and filled with endless waves of shocking power. She felt for once that she was on top, no sisters to stop her. She could feel the good Billie in her fighting but couldn't succeed.

--

Piper, Paige, and Leo sat at the dining room table talking about strategic plots to find Prue. Piper tried to weigh the pros and cons. She had her Charmed sister with memory loss and filled with extreme juiced mojo running the streets of their city. Piper was right; she had to take it her own way; even if she had the drag her by her hair back to the house.

"What about a lost witch spell?" suggested Paige. Leo smiled.

"That could work; she still is a witch, just crazy"

"She's scared" Piper added.

Meanwhile, upstairs in Wyatt's room, a hooded figure watched the baby slumber. His heavy breathing woke little Wyatt and disturbed his peace.

"So little, but so powerful" he said going to touch Wyatt. The baby put up his power-shield of blue energy and waited until the hooded thing would leave, he didn't. The demon kneeled down to examine the powerful force keeping him away.

"The prophesied one" he whispered. "Soon I will have enough power to break through your shield little one" The hooded figure disappeared in a big blazing flame in the middle of the room.

--

Phoebe and Coop at a beautiful setting, eating their brunch. While phoebe ate pieces of her morning berries, she noticed people running around the streets.

"What's happening?" asked Phoebe. Coop glanced around to see what was causing the chaos.

"I can't believe it" he said staring at the crowd of people running away. Phoebe turned around to notice her sister Prue throwing people around with her telekinesis.

"Prue" she whispered tearing.

--

Piper stood in the attic, finishing the circle of red candles.

"Calling upon your mother is the right thing to do?" asked Leo. Piper rolled her eyes.

"I don't care Leo, I need to talk to them" Paige read out the spell and two lights flashed before their very eyes. Grams and their mother stood smiling.

"Look at you guys!" Grams commented. Their mother smiled.

"Hi my beautiful girls and Leo" everyone laughed except Piper.

"Mom, Prue's back" she said.

"I know honey" her mother said.

"You knew!?" Piper shouted back. "Why didn't you warn us?"  
"Because Piper honey, I can't disturb what is meant to be" she explained to Piper.

"Prue is scared and doesn't know what she's doing out there. She needs us to get her memory back, but it's kind of hard when she escaped into the city!" yelled Piper.

"There's something I need to tell you guys" she said frowning. Piper and Paige were curious.

"Please don't freak, we are trying to think how to tell you" she said.

The two girls listened closely.

To be continued.................................

* * *

Okay, author's commentary. I love Charmed and I am so excited to be writing a Ninth season to the show I love so dearly. I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you like and think about this chapter. Thank you to ALL THE REVIEWERS! WOW, I am so happy people are enjoying it already. only after two chapters! Thanks for the support..... More Power of four next chapter! (:


	5. Chapter 5: I Know My Sister

**Readers Note:** Hi y'all once again! I have created my own story lines based on the ending of Charmed. I will hopefully post a couple a weeks and I hope you writers and readers enjoy! (:

**Summary**_: Piper, Paige, and Phoebe continue their journey as the Charmed Ones when a new threat rises from the ashes of the Underworld. With the return of an unexpected ally and a series events that all lead to a catastrophic ending leaves you wanting for more!_

**CHARMED**

**The Complete Ninth Season**

Chapter 5

"I know My Sister"

Phoebe was frozen, watching her sister throwing innocents around with her Charmed power. She ran over to Prue and yelled her name.

"Prue!" yelled Phoebe, running to her reborn sister. Prue threatened Phoebe if she were to come any closer. Coop followed behind his new wife and touched her shoulder.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Coop. Phoebe started to cry unstoppably, trying to hold back the other millions of shedding tears. Her sister was standing before alive, alone, and scared. Prue's long hair was in a tangle mess and covered with dust and sweat.

"Prue, what happened? What's wrong?" she asked. Prue glared at Phoebe for along moment and squinted her eyes.

"Ph--Phobe?" she mummbled. Phoebe smiled and ran to her sister to hug her. Prue let down her defenses and let her sister hug her. As Phoebe's arms wrapped around her big sister, Prue's lay dangling. She was still confused where she was.

"How did you come back? I mean, I'm glad you're back! I missed you so much, you don't understand how much! I have so much to tell you" Phoebe said. Coop walked up to the embracing woman and tapped Phoebe's shoulder. She turned around and cleared her nose with a klenex from her pocket.

"Yay?"

"I can take you to your sister's house" he offered. Phoebe smiled.

"Excellent, Prue, come with us" she said walking Prue over to Coop. He lifted his hand and the three appeared to the Manor. Piper and Paige stood at in the living room with their arms raised high. They thought the entrance of Coop, Prue and Phoebe were demons.

"Prue!" screamed Piper. "I was so worried! Phoebe watch out, she doesn't remember much. She's kinda lethal" Piper said pulling the youngest Halliwell away. Prue shook nervously, trying to figure out what was happening.

"What's happening with me?" asked Prue. Leo walked into the room with a potion.

"I finished it! I think this is the key to getting Prue back to normal" he said confidently. Piper smiled and rubbed his back.

"Good husband!" she joked. Paige looked up and down, examining Prue as she wondered around the room shivering. Piper placed the demon potions on the table meant for Sherea and her gain of slime demons. Paige quickly orbed the potions and threw them at Prue. Piper and Phoebe screamed and tried to stop Paige. The potions hit Prue and she started to shake.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" screamed Piper. Prue fell to the ground turned to a different looking woman.

"What?" Phoebe whispered looking at Prue's body. She turned into a demon. Everyone was shocked.

"Okay, what's going on?" asked Piper looking at Leo. The woman stood up and smiled, dusting herself off.

"You know, you should really sweep these floors!" suggested the demon.

"Okay, who are you? Where's my sister!" asked Piper. The demon laughed.

"Did you like my trick? My shapeshifting abilities?" asked the demon. The three sisters were angered and confused.

"Your sister is hidden away! Guess what, I'm not going to tell you where she is. She's been crying and fighting to see her family once again" said the demon. Piper walked up to the demon and held her hand on her neck.

"Who are you?" she demanded and anwser.

"Sherea" the demon said. "Nice to meet you too"

to be continued...................

* * *

Here goes another Author's commentary! Sorry for the short short short chapter, I know this is a confusing chapter and I wanted to end it with you asking questions! I will update soon, it's been a very busy week and all with EXAMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So tell me what you think and yes, Prue will come back. To clear something up, she is alive and has her memory, but the shapeshifter that the Charmed ones were warned about stole her during the resurrection. Which will be explained next chapter! New big bad appearing next chapter as well! Will the Power of 4 ignite? thanks to all the REVIEWERS and faithful fans... More Billie next chapter and more information on the hooded coven! Sorry for the short chapter again (:


	6. Chapter 6: The Replacement

**Readers Note:** Hi y'all once again! I have created my own story lines based on the ending of Charmed. I will hopefully post a couple a week and I hope you writers and readers enjoy! (:

**Summary**_: Piper, Paige, and Phoebe continue their journey as the Charmed Ones when a new threat rises from the ashes of the Underworld. With the return of an unexpected ally and a series events that all lead to a catastrophic ending leaves you wanting for more!_

**CHARMED**

**The Complete Ninth Season**

Chapter 6

"The Replacement"

_What the hell was going on?_ Piper would repeatedly mutter under her breath. Some many confusing things were happening in her life at this very moment and she wished for all of it to stop once and for all. Sherea stood facing the sisters wearing tight leather. Phoebe missed her sister Prue, but she didn't want her back if it meant for her to be scared and tortured. Sherea had Prue locked up somewhere. Paige on the other hand, remembered exactly what Grams had said to them. Prue come back to replace one of the three Charmed ones.

The Elders and the powers that be believed that the coming of Paige was a disturbance in the balance. She did great with all the demon hunting, but Prue was a full-blooded sister. Paige held back the tears, but she knew that the replacement would probably be her. Piper was nervous to think of who Prue was supposed to replace. This wasn't supposed to be what happened after Christy and the Triad were destroyed. The Charmed ones were supposed to be finished their destiny. Piper had enough of all this demon nonsense. Sherea started to laugh.

"I'm sorry, do you find this funny?" asked Piper. Sherea sat down on their couch and looked at her nails. She realized that during their little fuss, she had broken one of her nails. Piper's jaw dropped as Sherea stuck her dirty feet on her couch.

"That's it, demon out now!" she shouted. Sherea glared at Piper. Everyone else was in the background keeping their mouths shut. "Tell me where my sister is now or I will make you fit into an ash tray" she threatened. Sherea giggled once again. There was something that Sherea was hiding from them.

"The replacement" she whispered. Phoebe glared into Sherea's dark eyes.

"The replacement?" she asked. Sherea shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, that's just what they said" she replied. Paige crossed her arms.

"They?" Sherea pursed her lips.

"I'm saying too much. The circle of Eight" Sherea admitted. Piper frowned.

"Wait a minute, Circle of Eight? Is it some cult of demons?" she challenged. Sherea rolled her eyes.

"They hired me to kidnap your sister during her awakening. The awakening is a destined resurrection of the fourth sister. The Circle of Eight told me that I was to pretend I was Prue as they do a spell to change Prue to their side" she explained.

"But what's the replacement?" Leo asked. Paige leaned in closely to listen to Sherea.

"The Replacement is the sister destined to replace the other third from once she left off" Sherea said. "I would know, they read the prophecy to me numerous amounts of times" Leo looked at the three sisters.

"So, Prue's death was just a departure so she could, what?" he pondered. Sherea stood off the couch and looked Piper in eyes.

"Look, I had enough with the talking. I don't know anymore. Now if you let me go, I could go into hiding from the Circle of Eight. I said too much and they a probably listening" Sherea admitted. Everyone stopped talking and looked around for any intruders; someone was listening, closer than they think

--

Water dripped from the rocky cave of the underworld as Prue leaned against the dampened wall. Sharp rock-ends scraped skin on her sensitive sweat covered arm. She occasionally shook from the cool wind that came into the cave from the entrance. Prue could make a run for it if it wasn't for the tall hooded figure that stood in front of her. He held a candle that had red wax dripping continually on her demonic-hand. She could hear heavy breathing as she watched her. Prue couldn't see his face, but she knew he could definitely see her.

She watched as seven others circled around a lit fire pit. The flames were bright and flamboyant that flickered. Little embers would spark off the mesmerizing blaze; it reminder her of camping under the stars. If the wood was wet it would spark and create little glowing embers that would float up into the air. She missed her sisters so much that she would kill to see them. Prue was a little curious as to why she was brought back into this realm. It seemed to her that it was planned by the hooded figures that she would be captured. There were so many things she wanted to say to her sisters. First, she wanted to formally introduce herself to the new sister Paige. What Prue missed the most, (apart from the kicking of demon ass) was the sister bonding time.

The hooded figure couldn't lay eyes of her. Her beauty was elegant and soft. He loved the way her cheek bones would bounce off little bits of light. Prue looked into the dark pitch black hole of the robe where his face would be.

"Who are you?" she asked. He bent down and sniffed her. "Okay, obviously not human"

The man touched her face and felt the soft, moist skin. The other seven finished up the ceremony and took off their hoods. Prue analyzed all their features and she backed away from the hooded creatures touch.

"Get away from me" she said. The demon pulled her hair and brought her head close to his face. She could feel his breath on her cheek.

"I'm going to finish you off soon enough" he snorted. Prue thought otherwise.

"Try" she taunted. The man smiled faintly in the darkness of his hood. He let go of her hair and she hit her head against the moist, sharp rock. Prue had little flows of blood spill on her cheek as he walked away and completed the circle of eight. Prue tried to listen closely to their conversation before she fainted. Slowly her vision became dizzy and all she heard was faint whispers.

"Power of four..............end of the world" as soon as Prue heard those words, she fainted and her head hit the dirty ground.

To be continued..............

* * *

Here goes Some Author's commentary! Hey guys, sorry for the delay in posting new chapters. I will for sure continue to write this story but I have been busy a lot with other stories. I can't wait to write more about this story and for sure the plot will thicken as the story gets further in. More power of four next chapter and finally Billie. Thank you to all the REVIEWERS! Love you guys.


	7. Chapter 7: The Devil Inside Part I

**Readers Note:** Hi y'all once again! I have created my own story lines based on the ending of Charmed. I will hopefully post a couple a week and I hope you writers and readers enjoy! (:

**Summary**_: Piper, Paige, and Phoebe continue their journey as the Charmed Ones when a new threat rises from the ashes of the Underworld. With the return of an unexpected ally and a series events that all lead to a catastrophic ending leaves you wanting for more!_

**CHARMED**

**The Complete Ninth Season**

Chapter 7

"The Devil Inside Part I"

Billie walked down the hallways of her school. People brushed past her to get to their next class of the day. Her blonde hair was tangled and wet all over. Little drips of water would slowly soak her shoulders. The whispers in the hallway exchanged between walking-by students were loud echoes in her head. She couldn't shake away the pain of the loud conversations. Billie was fighting the very evil that was in her.

People watched Billie as she dragged her body down the long, narrow hallway. She lost balance and fell to the hard, tiled floor. Her body ached while trying to push herself back. So many people around her; she just wanted to kill them all. Billie tried to fight that feeling but the devil inside was fighting back hard. Evil crawled through her veins and took over her being.

Amanda walked over Billie and helped her up from the ground.

"Come on, let's hunt" she said. Billie pulled herself up and realized that evil had won the battle. She was fully taken from the darkness and she loved it.

--

Piper and Paige stood around the Book of Shadows, pondering. Sherea had left to cover up her story and Leo went back to school. Coop was down stairs dealing with an assignment for him. Phoebe handed her two sisters glasses of iced tea and sat on the dusty chair in the attic.

"Prue's somewhere" she whispered. Paige frowned.

"Where is that somewhere?" she asked, averting her eyes over to Piper. Piper shrugged her shoulders.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? This Sherea demon has a point. We need to stay low and take Prue without them knowing. We don't want to stir the Underworld up" she said. Paige's eyes lit up.

"That's it! The Underworld. Prue is probably there. The demons probably kept her there because they know the Underworld has been empty" she said. Leo orbed in during the sisters conversation with two pieces of wrinkly paper.

"These two pieces of paper carry the knowledge you need to know about The Circle of Eight" he said. Phoebe stood up and grabbed the information.

"Leo, where did you get these?" she asked. Leo cleared his throat.

"Magic school had some archives on high-level demons and I thought I would take a little look" he said. "The Circle of Eight is a coven of high-level demons, all wanting to become pure demons and bring forth ultimate evil" he said. Piper looked at the book and back at her shaken husband.

"Pure demon?" she asked. He showed her an illustration of what pure demon looks like. Out of all the demons she had faced over her eight year period being a Charmed one, this was new. The demon was larger than anything she had every seen in her life time. The underworld was definitely fighting back at the Charmed ones for destroying their Ultimate weapon. Christy was destined to stop the Charmed Ones, even if it killed her. Piper believed that Christy didn't know about the sacrifice she would have had to make to save her kind. After the destruction of the Triad and Christy's death, the demon world seemed to be quiet and peaceful. Now that everything the Circle of Eight predicted was coming to a head, they have started to show themselves.

"This is unlike anything you have ever faced" Leo warned. Paige was speechless. First, the long lost eldest sister Prue just comes back into their lives, trying to take her spot in the Charmed Three. Second, this Circle of Eight comes to town threatening them that they have Prue, and third, Paige was destined to die after her five years of being Charmed. She thought it wasn't fair for her to suffer after all she had done to save this earth from unspeakable forces of evil. Phoebe on the other hand was delighted that her sister was back and wanted to find her.

Grams was doing fine in the afterlife. She had been really practicing her magic these days and getting extremely powerful. Piper just wanted all of this to end in their lives. All the demon fighting and objects in her house that she has had to replace all the time was pushing on her hard. Prue was somewhere in the Underworld and she was going to find her; even if it killed her.

--

Sherea appeared in the eerie Underworld cavern and watched as members of the Circle of Eight floated around. She had disliked the leader for his rude comments about her kind. Sherea was a demon that worked both sides of the balance to ultimately benefit her in the final outcome. Prue was lying on the floor slowly breathing and bleeding from her head. Sherea noticed that her life was slowly falling out of the grasp on her hands. Prue was dying and she needed help. If it was up to Sherea, Prue would be dead by now. She was debating whether to continue working for the Circle of Eight, or the Charmed ones. The leader of the coven slowly floated over to Sherea and smiled.

"Welcome back Shape shifter" he said handing her a glass full of a red liquid. Sherea planted a fake smile on her face and sniffed the red liquid. _Blood, who drinks blood? _She asked herself. A woman dressed in one of the dark robes quickly paced over to the leader.

"My lord, the spell to awaken the Horned One as worked. Christy's sister has consumed the beast" she said. He clapped both his hands together very slowly.

"Excellent, our plan is working. Now that we have the final sister, the power of four will never come to be" he said. Sherea found out that the Awakening of the final Charmed one was not to replace the third but to finish as the fourth. The replacement was a lie; the power of four was a threat to the Circle of Eight and possibly the only demise. Sherea had to choose her side quickly.

To be continued..................

* * *

Here goes Some Author's commentary! Hey guys, sorry for the delay in posting new chapters. I will for sure continue to write this story but I have been busy a lot with other stories. I can't wait to write more about this story and for sure the plot will thicken as the story gets further in. Next chapter is part two of "The Devil Inside". Thank you to all the REVIEWERS! Love you guys.


	8. Chapter 8: The Devil inside Part II

**Readers Note:** Hi y'all once again! I have created my own story lines based on the ending of Charmed. I will hopefully post a couple a weeks and I hope you writers and readers enjoy! (:

**Summary**_: Piper, Paige, and Phoebe continue their journey as the Charmed Ones when a new threat rises from the ashes of the Underworld. With the return of an unexpected ally and a series events that all lead to a catastrophic ending leaves you wanting for more!_

**CHARMED**

**The Complete Ninth Season**

Chapter 8

"The Devil inside Part II"

Nothing other than a demon in her shell. Sherea wasn't that kind of demon who would walk around in her ugly coat she was given. If she was alive, then she was going to respect that honour and turn into something else. Therefore, she was wearing the alias of a beautiful woman with long blonde hair. Yea, she enjoyed doing so, but she easily got bored and needed a new identity. So, Sherea would go out hunting for another face to wear until she got bored once again.

She waited patiently in the cave, watching the coven roam in circles, chanting Latin words. She didn't know what she was going to do. The Charmed ones were good, but also willing to do anything to stop evil. The coven on the other hand (if not destroyed) could hunt Sherea down and kill her. If the destruction of the Circle of Eight didn't work out according to plan, Sherea was going to be the next causality. Who was to say that the Charmed ones weren't going to rid of her after the Circle of Eight's defeat? Sherea was lost and alone in her decision making.

"Okay, I'm going to leave for awhile and talk with my people and I will get back to you!" she said leaving the cave. The leader shouted in a thunderous tone that echoed.

"Here is your next assignment" he said. Prue was chained to the wall listening in on their conversation. She wasn't doing so well. They were treating her like she was a piece of crap. The food was limited and her water supply was from little droplets descending down from the crack in the roof of the cave. Her hair was long and tangled with knots all through it. If there was ever going to be an escape, it was going to be now. Prue watched as Sherea talked with the Leader of the Circle of Eight. She tried quickly to break the chains that connected her to the wall. Finally, with the use of some force in her powers, she got them to weaken, and then break.

She had to find a way to escape without letting them noticed. Sherea worked her way in front of the Leader, so he wouldn't see Prue. She casually turned around and signalled Prue to make a run for it. Prue took a deep breath and made a run out the exit of the cave. Sherea finally chose her side. She distracted the Leader with her words.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go do that thing now" she said while orbing away. The Leader looked at the spot where Prue was supposed to be and noticed she had left.

"Everyone! The Charmed one has left!" he yelled. All the eight demons in the circle orbed away in black balls of magic. Prue ran out of the cave and near the big pit of lava that followed. Sherea orbed in front of Prue so she wouldn't fall down.

"You don't want to go down there. That would kind of hurt" she said orbing Prue out of the Underworld. Prue was out of the Underworld and making a run for it down the forest. Tree branches scratched her face as she descended down the big, steep hill. The rocks cut her bare feet as she continued to run to safety. A Circle of Eight members appeared in front of her and tried to grab Prue. She lifted her arm and the member went flying, hitting a tree nearby.

Prue continued to run and cut herself as she got to the exit of the forest. Members of the Coven shot fire balls at her as she ran. One after another, she dodged the balls of ruby red flames. One ball was so close to hitting her, that the heat had burnt her arm a little bit. Prue was lucky every time that she missed the shots that were taken at her. The exit was so close, she could see it now.

The opening was beautiful. The sun beamed down on the field of flowers as she approached the exit. She was going to make it! Tones of more fire balls were aimed at her, causing her to move quickly. The Coven all touched each other's hand and created a massive fire ball that was somewhat 34 inches wide. They chanted words as they shot it a Prue. Prue turned around and noticed the amazingly sized fire-ball coming her way. The trees started to burst into flames and the vegetation was suddenly dying as the fire ball advanced to Prue.

Prue closed her eyes and put her arm in front of her. It took all the energy she had in her to deflect the fire-ball. Suddenly, a blue wall of energy, bigger than the ball of fire, shot out of Prue's hand and protected her from the fire and shot it back to the Coven.

"Damn it!" the leader yelled. They all disappeared and the fire ball exploded with her blue wall of energy. Prue made it out of the forest and down the field of flowers. _I made it!_ She said in her mind. The road was close, she could almost see it. All she had to do was to get a ride to the Manor and see her sisters. As she ran to the road, she put her thumb up to get a ride. Prue's magic was totally gone. She used all she had to deflect the dangerous fire ball that was headed her way.

Paige's car stopped in front of Prue and the door opened. Prue jumped in and thought she was totally safe.

"Could you drive me too..." before she could finish her sentence, Billie turned around to face her with black eyes. The devil inside was revealing it's self in Billie.

To be continued................

* * *

Here goes Some Author's commentary! Hey guys, sorry for the delay in posting new chapters. I will for sure continue to write this story but I have been busy a lot with other stories. I can't wait to write more about this story and for sure the plot will thicken as the story gets further in. The next chapter will come soon, I promise! Thank you to all the REVIEWERS! Love you guys.


End file.
